You May Be Right
You May Be Right ist ein Song aus der sechsten Episode der fünften Staffel, Aufbruch, und wird von Artie, Jake, Kitty, Ryder und Will mit den New Directions gesungen. Will sieht, wie Sue anlässlich der Karrieremesse an der McKinley einen Stand für Kunst und Theater aufbaut, den sie vorher verwehrt hat. Er spricht sie darauf an und sie erklärt ihm, dass die New Directions dahin gehend sowieso scheitern, weil bis auf eine Einzige, keiner in Lima je groß rausgekommen ist. Daraufhin erscheint der Glee Club, zusammen mit Blaine und Sam, die frisch aus New York zurück sind und widersprechen ihr. Becky pflichtet Sue bei und nennt sie verrückt, worauf Will den Song, entsprechend des Textes (we may be crazy/wir mögen verrückt sein) einleitet. Sie performen ihn zunächst im Flur, wo sich ihnen die anderen Schüler anschließen. Daraufhin gehen sie alle zusammen in die Aula und beenden dort den Song. Das Original stammt von Billy Joel aus dessen siebtem Album "Glass Houses" aus dem Jahr 1980. Lyrics Will: Friday night, I crashed your party Saturday, I said I'm sorry Sunday came and trashed me out again Jake: I was only having fun Wasn't hurting anyone And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change Ryder: I've been stranded in the combat zone I walked through Bedford Stuy alone Even rode my motorcycle in the rain Artie und Kitty: And you told me not to drive But I made it home alive So you said that only proves that I'm insane Will mit New Directions: You may be right I may be crazy But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for Turn out the lights Don't try to save me You may be wrong for all I know But you may be right Jake: Well, remember how I found you there Alone in your electric chair Ryder: I told you dirty jokes until you smiled Will mit New Directions: You were lonely for a man I said "Take me as I am" Artie und Kitty: 'Cause you might enjoy some madness for awhile Ryder: Now think of all the years you tried to Jake und Ryder: Find someone to satisfy you I might be as crazy as you say Artie und Kitty mit New Directions: If I'm crazy then it's true That it's all because of you And you wouldn't want me any other way Will (mit WMHS-Schüler): (You may be right) I may be crazy Woah, (But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for) It's too late to fight It's too late to change me (You may be wrong for all I know, but you may be right) You may be right (WMHS-Schüler: You may be right) I may be crazy (WMHS-Schüler: I may be crazy) Hey, (But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for) Turn out the lights (WMHS-Schüler: Turn out the lights) Ah, don't try to save me (WMHS-Schüler: No, no, no, no!) You may be wrong (For all I know, you may be right) WMHS-Schüler (Will): You may be wrong (You may be wrong but you may be right) You may be wrong (You may be wrong but you may be right) You may be wrong but you may be right (Hey! You may be wrong) Will mit WMHS-Schüler: You may be wrong but you may be right! Trivia *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Ryder in der Serie singt. Fehler *Während Blaine tanzt, läuft ein Mann in einem blauen Kittel an ihm vorbei, aber wenn sich der Kamerawinkel ändert, ist er nirgends zu sehen. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde